coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9077 (13th January 2017)
Plot The spat between Kevin and Tyrone rages on, as Tyrone reverses over Kevin's favourite stapler. Steve takes charge of the arrangements regarding Ruairi to allow Michelle to grieve, even though he's in mourning himself. Bethany decides to leave school and get an NVQ in beauty therapy. Sarah is against it as she's missed the first term. Phelan tells Andy he'll be in touch when his money runs out. Andy is desperate to get away and whisks Steph to Blackpool for the day. Bethany skips school to distribute leaflets for Nathan Curtis's salon in exchange for a free tan. Steve has photos and prints of Ruairi taken to remember him by but discovers that he won't be issued a birth or death certificate as the cut-off is twenty-four weeks. Dev warns Chesney and Gemma that he may have to lay one of them off if business doesn't improve and challenges them to come up with a way to attract new customers. Michelle is furious that Ruairi won't get a birth certificate and lashes out at Steve for not demanding one. She breaks down while confronting the midwife, accusing the hospital of wiping out all trace of her son. Liz arrives and comforts her. Anna and Fiz get Kevin and Tyrone together in the Rovers and force them to make up for the garage's sake. Chesney forgets a lunch date with Sinead while he and Gemma think up ideas for the kebab shop. Sinead takes an interest in their plight. Michelle and Steve say goodbye to Ruairi before he's taken to the chapel of rest. Michelle insists on paying her last respects alone. Kevin receives a call asking if he's happy with the tow truck and finds out it's been delivered to someone calling himself Kevin Webster. Steve feels shut out by Michelle but tells Liz that he he deserves it as they're being punished for his lies. Liz assures him that Ruairi's death is nobody's fault and that Michelle will come back to him eventually. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Doctor - Anita Vettesse *Midwife - Nicola Sanderson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Jason's Construction - Yard *Weatherfield General - Corridor, side room and bereavement suite 2 Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A grieving Michelle lashes out; Kevin is perplexed when he gets a call enquiring if he is happy with his new truck; and Bethany considers skipping school. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,910,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2017 episodes